Demon Love
by Kais Strife
Summary: Everyone thought Naruto was the only demon in Konoha. they're about to be proven wrong, and what will happen to Naruto when he finds out the truth during a mission. NaruHina, first fic, tell me what you think please! rated M for latter chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters

She awoke with the sun; her pale pupilless eyes opened slowly. A blush crossed her face as she remembered what she had been dreaming. _Oh Naruto,_ she thought with a sigh, while thinking of the blond. Her dream had involved her and Naruto on a calm winter night in Konnoha, looking at the stars. She sighed again, while getting up to go wash, and ready herself for the day's tasks. As she walked into the bathroom, a knock came on the wooden part of her door, and a voiced respectfully said, "Hinata-sama, a message has come for you, from Lady Hokage. She asks to see you at the northern gate at noon. "Thank you, I'll be there soon," the pupilless girl announced while turning on the water for her shower. "Ha!" was the only reply that came from the door, as Hinata walked out to set up her cloths while the water warmed.

20 minutes later Hinata came walking out of her room, to see her father waiting for her, looking at the antique grandfather clock with his normal grimace on. He turned to Hinata, and she fought back the urge to flinch, or to step back. After a moment she mustered the courage to face him and said in a small voice, "I am going to see Hokage-sama about a mission, father." Hiashi just nodded, and, as if an after thought added, "don't get in your teams way." Hinata gave a small ashamed bow and scurried out the door.

The blond awoke to the sound of a siren and looked meekly at his alarm clock, turning it off, and looked around at the familiar setting of his house and noticed a kunai stuck in the wall. He sighed walking over to it to inspect the damage to his house, but halfway there he saw a purple slip of paper tied around the finger hole of the Kunai. _What the hell?_ He thought as he read the piece of paper. It read: Uzumaki Naruto, report to the north gate at noon, on July 18th. Naurto blinked and looked at his colander, _well it's the 18th_ he thought then turned his gaze to his clock. The blond's eye twitched in annoyance as he looked at the broken clock on the wall. He sighed and went to go take a quick shower. _Well I'll go see the time at the roman shop. _Naruto smiled at the idea of roman and went to shower quicker so that he would hopefully have time to eat.

Naruto Ran into Ichiraku roman, and yelled "hey, old man, what time is it?" A vain popped on the cook's head, but smiled when he saw his best costumer. He looked quickly to his clock above the stove and then said, "It's 11:20, Naruto, What will, you have?" Naruto Smiled and said, "I'll have an extra large bowl of miso, but quickly I have to go to the northern gate for a mission at noon. The cook smiled and went to make the roman. Ayama looked over to Naruto and smiled as she delivered the Roman, with extra beef, and fish, floating on the top of the broth. Naruto's smiled widened and looked over to the to, thanking them and gulping, it down.

After Naruto finished his bowl, he looked at the clock, payed the bill, and got up, to dash for the northern gate. As Naruto reached the gate he noticed Hinata, and Iruka, waiting at the gate. Naruto broke his stride after seeing, the two, and walked up to them, a smile planted on his face, as he looked over at his friends. As he finally stopped he noticed that Iruka looked paler then his usual tan color, and that Hinata was her usual beet red color when she looked at him. _Why's she always so red, don't tell me she has a fever…and what's wrong with Iruka-sensei's pale color? _Naruto thought to himself, and then decided to voice his thoughts about Iruka when a poof of smoke showed that Shizume had appeared. Naruto's smile widened as he said "Hi, Shizume-nichan!"

Shizume smiled at Naruto, saying a small hello, while looking over the three standing before her, Blushing slightly when she looked toward Iruka. Hinata recognized the type of blush, so she said nothing, but Naruto looked at Shizume and asked "Are you ok; do you have a fever Shizume-nichan?" Hinata giggled at the question, and at Shizume's gapping expression, of embarrassment. After a few moments, Shizume corrected her self and looked them over again, fighting the urge to blush, however unsuccessful. "Your mission is to deliver a package to the country of winds, lord. You will leave immediately, here is the package, and you are forbidden, to open it, underst-" Shizume was cut off as she saw Iruka, fall unconscious on the floor, breathing and sweating heavily. She looked in horror, before her training kicked in and she rushed to him, looking him, over. "He has a fever, I'll bring him over to the hospital, you two are to continue the mission, I'll send some reinforcements when some more arrive, understood?" she asked as she picked up Iruka, and after a nod for both Hinata, and Naruto, she disappeared into another poof of smoke.

Naruto picked up the small package that Shizume left on the ground, and put it away in his pack. "Well shale we go?" Naruto asked in a playful voice, which made Hinata blush even more. "y-yes, N-Naruto-kun" she mumbled out quietly. The blond gave her a confused look then asked in a soft caring voice, "Are you ok, Hinata-chan? Maybe you should go with Iruka-sensei, to make sure you aren't sick too." _Did he say Chan? Maybe I do have a chance! _She asked herself. Hinata blushed into a deep red and shook her head, not trusting her voice. Naruto looked at her for a minute and nodded his consent. As they walked out of the village, Naruto was thinking, _Wow I get to_ _be on a whole mission with just Hinata-chan! Lucky me; not that she would ever return my feelings though._ **_You never know kittling I think she feels strongly for you,_ **the eon old fox demon, thought inside the blonds mind, **_but I've sensed something…strange about her though, almost smells like one of my kind…_**

A couple of hours later Naruto and Hinata decided to set up camp for the night. They had decided to share a tent because of the small area of clearing. I'll go get some fire wood." Said Naruto, as he got up to go into the forest. Hinata nodded and as he left sight she decided to train. With a few hand seals Hinata whispered the word "Byakugan," a few veins next to her eyes popped out. But every time she tried to concentrate her 360 degree vision would switch to Naruto, she sighed and said "oh Naruto-kun, cant you see that I've waited for you ever since you left with Jiraiya-sama, for you to come back just so that I could tell you how I've felt about you since we were seven." Hinata sighed again, and turned off her Byakugan to put up the tent. She had just finished as Naruto returned with more wood then they would need, and Hinata giggled as he fought to keep his balance. Naruto Quickly made a pile of wood, with some flint in the opening; he then did some quick hand signs and sent a small flame into the hole to light the fire.

After dinner they decided to sleep a whole night while they could, since they were still in Fire Country. But as Naruto Lay and his sleeping back he couldn't find it comfortable, so even though it was summer he snuggled into the sleeping back and rolled on his side, Blushing deeply as he looked into Hinata's open, eyes. "What are you still doing awake Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "I-I can't sleep," was His only reply. Naruto nodded, a motion that would have gone unnoticed in the dark if it weren't a Hugga lying next to him. Then a cold breeze wafted into the tent and Hinata unconsciously snuggled into the nearest thing.

Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata snuggled into him. Hinata blushed more as she went to jump away, stammering, "I'm so s-s-sorry N-Naruto-k-kun." Naruto was still in shock thinking _Did Hinata just snuggle into me?! No there must have been another explanation, like that breeze! Yea that must have been it! _Hinata was thinking _Oh Kami I just snuggled into Naruto-kun! Even if it was by mistake, and he didn't push me away! What should I do? _Hinata looked up to see the restless blond sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face muttering, "No, no, you shouldn't do that Hinata-chan," giggling. Hinata Blushed at the sound of her name, _What was I doing in Naruto-kuns dreams? _Hinata thought about this before she finally got to sleep. Some where deep inside Hinata's head a deep, but feminine voice was laughing.

A/N: Ok, well this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! Oh and the real story plot will come in next chapter. All right one more thing; the next chapter I expect to have done by next week because of spring break! Oh and I'll try to make the next chapters bigger too! So please Reveiw if yyou have any ideas for the story! maney thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Love**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I still don't own these characters…

AN: oh and really sorry this took so long! This is chapter 2 so Enjoy!

Hinata looked around curiously, as she saw; was what looked like a labyrinth made of large stone bricks. When she activated her bloodline, she noticed that the walls had chakra flowing through them mixed with something else. Its golden hue catching her attention,_ what is that? It isn't chakra; its…its golden! _Hinata thought in amazement, as she continued to look around utilizing her byakugan, when a burst of golden hued chakra flew past her, deactivating her blood limit as if it had turned off a switch in her brain. Hinata curiously turned around to see where the golden hued chakra had gone, only to see the face of a giant golden rabbit with nine blue streaks flowing down the demons back, as well as large, piercing, blue eyes showing amusement at the surprise on Hinata's face behind the bars of a seal. **"Ah, Child, you have finally found me, yes." **The demon rabbit said to its human host. _That rabbit can TALK?! Oh my god, its eyes remind me of Naruto-kuns._ Hinata thought while looking at the caged demon. **"Well child, what do you want? Hm, I bet it has something to do with a certain blond, yes." **The demons words broke through Hinata's mental barrier at the mention of her beloved.

"Um, you know of Naruto-kun, sir?" Hinata asked the demon in a quivering voice. **"First of all I'm a girl, unlike that stupid fox boy you happen to like so much, and yes I do know of your precious 'Naruto-Kun,' **The demon said the last words as if mimicking Hinata then gave out a deep laugh, which shook Hinata to the core of her being.

Hinata awoke in a thin layer of cold sweat, the laughter still fresh in her memory. _Was that a dream? _Hinata thought as she took in her surroundings, her eyes grew wide and a blush crept across her face, as Hinata looked at her loves calm, sleeping face, mere inches from her own. Hinata slowly and carefully got up and went out side, with a map in her hand. _It's still early, and I remember seeing a small pond close by, maybe I can take a bath before Naruto-kun wakes up._ Hinata thought as she found the pond on the map and started off towards the pond at a quick pace.

Naruto awoke slowly looking around trying to find his teammate, only to blush a dark red to see Hinata's red bra falling out of her pack. Naruto quickly retreated to the out side of the tent. **"hahaha, aw is the little kittling afraid of a few undergarments?" **the demon mocked the blond who was still breathing heavily from what he had seen. _Shut it you stupid fox, I don't need to hear this right now; god I think I'll go take a walk, maybe a bath if I come across water._ Naruto thought as he walked away from the camp site, still blushing.

Hinata, had found the pond relatively quickly, and released chakra through her tenketsu, to warm the water into a hot spring. Steam arose as she stepped into the water, relaxing as she found an area to sit down and enjoy her bath. After a few minuets she went to her mini pack and pulled out a bar of soap. She had decided not to pack as many Kunai as possible to have room for her soap, and medical supplies. Hinata accidentally dropped her bar of soap and went under to get it, only to find that when she went to surface, she was face to chest with Naruto. She blushed and managed to turn around. _Oh Kami, why dose Naruto-kun have to be here now?! But Naruto-kun sure has filled out since he left with _Jiraiya_-sama. _Hinata started twiddling her fingers in embarrassment at her thoughts.

Naruto was surprised to find steamed water, however that was no where near as surprising as finding Hinata Come up from the water right after he got in. She turned around as Naruto stuttered out an apology. He started to get out right as she turned around fainting at the sight of her beloved's naked body. Naruto Quickly picked Hinata up, blushing even more at the fact that they're both naked in a pool of chakra heated water. Inside the blond boy, there was an inhuman laughter, gaining the response that the demon had been hoping for, _Shut up you stupid fox, what the hell is wrong with you!?_ This only seemed to gain more laughing from the eons old demon that resided inside the boy. Naruto grabbed his clothes and put them around Hinata; _hay fox, why do you think Hinata-chan always faints like that? _Naruto asked the fox demon. This got more laughter and then in a voice barely containing its amusement said, **"You don't know? By the Kami, you are dense!"** _Hay what's that supposed to mean, you stupid fox!? _**"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Kittling, now why don't you get dressed before she wakes up and faints again." **Naruto complied still confused, only putting on his boxers because Hinata was in possession of the rest of his clothes, as the demon continued to laugh at the boy's predicament.

Back in Konoha

Iruka woke up with a thud on the hospital floor. He looked around trying to remember why he was in the hospital when Shizume, ran in at the noise. She looked around hysterically until she spotted Iruka on the ground. "Ano Shizume-san, why am I here?" Iruka asked as he looked around still confused, not noticing the huge blush on Shizume's face as she went up to him, and helped him back into the bed. "You have a fever, Iruka-kun, you should stay in bed."

Sakura walked into the room to check on Iruka, only to find that Shizume was on top of him holding him down saying, "No Iruka-kun, you mustn't go! You still have a fever!" Iruka stopped for a moment and looked at Shizume and said "are you sure, your alright, I mean you look like you have a fever your self." Shizumi had a face that just screamed 'he can't be that dense!' and inner Sakura agreed with her, then something hit her, _wait that's something that Naruto would say…what has he done to Iruka sensei!?_

Shizumi stammered out an "I'm ok Iruka-kun, but you need to get some rest or you won't get to go on that mission with Naruto-kun!" Iruka seamed to calm at the thought of not seeing Naruto, so he quickly settled down and Shizumi sat next to him thinking _yes, maybe he'll understand how I feel within that time, oh Kami I hope so!_ Her blush increased as she grabbed a new towel to put on Iruka's head. She noticed Sakura slip out and blushed at the thought of someone else knowing her feelings before her love had. "Iruka-kun, I wanted to tell you that I feel-"she stopped mid sentence noticing that Iruka was asleep. Shizumi Sighed and went to check on the next patient, closing the door in a slow, loving way, only to turn around to see every one looking at her with expectant faces. _Am I really that obvious!?_ She asked herself, sighing and moving on to the next room.

Everyone sighed and went back to work as Shizumi walked away. They all knew about her infatuation with Iruka the teacher at the ninja academy. Sakura however looked surprised that her mentor's student had fallen for her old teacher, Iruka-sensei. _Wow she blushes just like Hinata-chan dose around Naruto. That should have been the biggest hint right there, how did I miss it? Wait dose that mean that I'm as dense as Naruto!?_ The last question was the most appalling to Sakura, because she had know just how dense the blond was when it came to his 'secret admirer'. Sakura Shivered at the thought leaving to make plans on how to make Iruka understand Shizumi's feeling. Inner Sakura laughed evilly at the thought of playing match maker for her old teacher, and her friend. A grin came to her face as she left for the Yamanaka's flower shop, to get help from her old rival.

Back to Hinata and Naruto

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her skin still wet from her bath. She blushed at the thought of what happened, as a smell drifted into her nostrils. _It smells like the forest, and ramen. It smells like Naruto-kun. _Hinata thought fondly as she looked down at her loves cloths around her. A deep crimson blush crept across Hinata's face, at the memory, of what happened and immediately became aware of someone near by as the sound of humming came from her right. Hinata looked curiously to find Naruto humming a song in a tree to her right facing that way, warring only his boxers. Hinata blushed even further at the sight of frolicking foxes imprinted on this underwear.

Naruto stopped humming as he noticed movement on the ground, and looked to see Hinata, looking at him. Naruto blushed at seeing Hinata rapped in his clothes, still wet from the water. He turned around quickly at a sound of something flying towards him. Naruto Quickly dropped down to the ground as a Kunai came flying past where he had been only moments before. "Hinata-chan, quickly get dressed I'll be fine until your ready to fight." Naruto insisted, and Hinata complied going behind a bolder to ready herself for the battle happening only feet away from her.

Naruto jumped over two more Kunai as one exploded sending him into a near by tree. Naruto rolled off the tree to prevent a katana blade from cutting him in half. The blonde looked up to find an oto-nin wielding a katana, standing on the side of a tree, right above where he had been moments before, using his charka to sustain his placing; a lesson the Naruto remembered being taught by kakashi so long ago. The ninja's attention seemed to be torn away from Naruto to look behind him. Naruto's gaze followed and his eyes widened at the sight of Hinata in his clothing, which was sticking to her skin from the water. Naruto used the distraction to his advantage, grabbing a kunai from the oto-nin's mini pack, which he stabbed into the ninja's sword arms shoulder joint, tearing the ninja's attention back to Naruto, punching the blond into a tree, laughing slightly as he ripped the kunai out of his shoulder, blood spewing out of the wound. "Hmm, well it looks like the whelp wants to fight, but it looks like I'm out of time for today." The sound ninja stated in an amused voice; dropping three smoke bombs to cover his escape. Naruto tried to follow but the kunai he had jabbed into the ninja flew into a tree in front of him stopping the boy in his tracks.

Hinata had never been so embarrassed in her life, not only was she warring her loves clothing, but it stuck to her body from the water showing off every curve she had, and that oto-ninja stared at her with such lust in his eyes. She blushed as Naruto walked up to her, small cuts and bruises over his body; blushing even further as she noticed the tear in his boxers, showing off more leg then before. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice barely a whisper in shame that she hadn't helped her beloved when he needed her. "Yea, thanks a lot Hinata-chan, you saved me there with your distraction." Naruto said, his eyes moving with the curves of his soaked clothing. Hinata's eyes shot up from the ground in surprise and happiness, "w-what, N-Naruto-k-kun?" She stuttered, twiddling her fingers together. _I helped Naruto-kun, with his fight; I'm so relieved that he doesn't think that I'm weak for not fighting with him. _Hinata thought as they started off for the camp, stopping only when they came across Hinata's discarded clothing.After she changed back to her old clothing she gave Naruto back his soaked outfit, which he changed into quickly despite it being so wet.

Naruto hadn't known what to do when Hinata gave him his clothing back; soaked and dirty, but he still put them on; noting that the warmth from Hinata's body clung to the clothing, as well as the smell of the lavender soap she uses. _Hmm, this smells so refreshing! _Naruto thought as he caught himself stealing a glance in Hinata's direction, a smile crossing his face. **"Boy aren't you forgetting something very important?"** the demon reminded Naruto. _Oh yea, what were oto-nin doing out here in the first place?_ Naruto thought, and felt the demons presence shift as if in a nod. **"See** **you aren't so stupid after all, now what do you think it'll mean if those sound mortals are here?"** the fox asked in a patent voice. _Sasuke, Kabuto, or Orochimaru, _Naruto told the demon, who once again nodded, a smile crossing the demons face **'Oh, I hope your right kittling, because I really want to pay those three back for what they did to us those three and a half years ago" **the demon thought smugly as his bloodlust rose.

As they got back to the camp Naruto went inside the tent to change and collect his things, while Hinata started to make a quick meal after hearing Naruto's stomach growl on the way to the tent. She blushed at the memory in the bath and was probably on the verge of fainting again, when Naruto came back out and asked "What're you cooking Hinata-chan?" Hinata was burst from her thoughts as she stirred the pot of rice mixed with milk and sugar that she had brought along for the trip. Naruto sniffed at it like a fox might sniff at its pray, reminding her of the boxers he was wearing, only to be brought out of her train of thought yet again, when Naruto sat next to her with his bowl in hand. Hinata giggled at Naruto's childish antics as she poured two bowls for the two of them, and Naruto gulped his down, complementing it in-between mouthfuls, which only made Hinata giggle more.

After breakfast Naruto secured the packs while Hinata cleaned up for the trip ahead. Naruto grabbed Hinata's bag and was about to pull it out when he noticed that Hinata hadn't touched it since he had woken up, so he quickly pushed the bra inside, and zipped it up, blushing the whole time. _Even her clothing smells like lavender,_ Naruto thought as he readied the packs for the trip, _I think I'm starting too really like lavender. _Naruto stood up and set thepacks down by the log that they had breakfast together on, and went to help Hinata with the cleaning.

After Hinata had finished the cleaning, she looked up to find Naruto walking over to her, with a surprised look on his face. "Wow, you're already finished cleaning Hinata-chan? You're really fast; it used to take forever when Ero-sannin and I cleaned up camp!" Naruto Exclaimed. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun, but shouldn't we get going? I mean we're already b-behind s-s-schedule, and now it's going to take us over a week to deliver that package," Hinata said while twiddling her fingers. Naruto nodded as they started walking off into the forest towards the wind country and the end of their mission. _Wow, a whole week with Naruto-kun, and then there's the trip back_, Hinata thought, blushing at the idea of spending that much time alone with her love, _wait there's still those oto-nins out their waiting to attack us; it almost makes me wish that Iruka-sensei were here, and not just Naruto-kun and myself. _Hinata's thoughts were disturbed after the sun had dropped and Naruto was stopping to put up the tent for the night, Hinata went inside to change and noticed that her pack was out of order, but what caught her attention most was that her bra from yesterday was on the top. _My packs out of order and Naruto-kun was the one to secure my pack today. Dose that mean that he went though my pack this morning, and if so what did he want with my bra!?_ Hinata thought in embarrassment, when a small animal jumped from her pack and landed on her lap. _Wh-what was this rabbit doing inside my pack? Is that Rabbit the reason that my packs out of order? _Hinata thought confused, as the rabbit jumped into Naruto's pack to snoop around inside. Hinata went into Naruto's pack, squeaking as she bumped into her loves underwear from earlier that morning, and other personal items.

Naruto decided that he would go get the pendant that had been given to him from Tsunade, normally he would have it on at all times, but not when he decided to bath like earlier that morning. When he walked into the tent, he saw both his and Hinata's clothing spread along the floor of the tent, and Hinata was going through his pack. "Ano, Hinata-chan, what are you doing in my pack?" Naruto asked in a confused voice. Hinata looked over blushing, the deepest shade of red that Naruto had ever seen. "N-Naruto-k-kun, th-there's a-a rab-rib-rabbit in you p-pack. I w-was only tr-trying to get it out f-for you" Hinata stuttered out looking as if on the verge of fainting again, when a Rabbit jumped from Naruto's pack holding the pendant that Naruto had gone into the tent for in its mouth, and dashed out of the tent only to be grabbed by Naruto with blinking speed. Naruto looked at the rabbit, truly confused, then looked at the pendent in its mouth, and started to grab the pendent from the hair proceeding to play tug of war with it until Naruto finally won and set the rabbit down out side the tent. The blonds' gaze shifted over to Hinata and blushed madly at the sight of her half naked body, and he quickly apologized and ran from the tent with the excuse that he had to prepare dinner.

That night Hinata looked over at Naruto and sighed thinking _I love him, why can't I just tell him, or even just roll next to him? _Naruto was mumbling something about a stupid fox, and rolled over right in front of her. Hinata slowly took the opportunity to move closer and as she did, felt two warm arms curl around her, pushing her into Naruto. She squeaked at the sudden movement, and then a sigh of happiness and relief drifted from her lips, as she fell into a deep sleep in the arms of her beloved. She opened her eyes to the same labyrinth, and demon as her last 'dream'.

A\N: Ok so that was chapter 2!! I'm really sorry that it took so long! School's been killing me with projects and exams; the worst is that this is still not quite checked over for every thing! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all you who reviewed, and please continue to do so, especially if you have ideas for the story line. Oh and I made a demon Rabbit inside Hinata because she kind of reminds me of a rabbit at times. Ah yes, and I don't know any of the other demons except for the nine tailed fox, and the sandy raccoon so I had to become creative when I wrote this chapter; please tell me what you think! Ja ni

_**Japanese for the chapter Ja ni- bye**_

Kais Strife


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon Love**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I really don't own any of these characters…'cept for Rask

Hinata awoke around midnight, shivering. Blinking she looked around noting that the man she had dreamt about since childhood wasn't there. _Oh my god, where's Naruto, and why did, he leave? Or did he leaver because he noticed that I was so close, and he likes Sakura still? _Hinata asked herself these questions while she started to build up her chakra to activate her bloodline limit. Through her enhanced eyes, she saw four blobs of blue chakra surrounding one blob of the same color of chakra. Blinking her eyes to alertness, Hinata walked out side with a kuni in hand thinking _I hope Naruto isn't being attacked_. As Hinata readied herself for the task of an ambush she noticed that all five of the people in the clearing were all Naruto. Hinata inhaled as two of the Naruto clones went after the one in the middle, only to turn to smoke from a hand-to-hand style that she had learned since she was a young child, _The Jyuken? _Hinata thought in surprise, but on further inspection she noticed subtle differences from her family's style. _He leans forward too much and puts too much chakra into his palms, but the most important difference is that he can't see the tenketsu inside the body so he won't be able to bring out its full capabilities. _Hinata followed his movements, and was shocked to notice that he changed into regular tijutsu, then back to deliver a quick succession of chakra infused strikes with his left hand, only to turn around mid are and deliver a final chakra empowered kick to the clone yelling, "Kinryu final combination!"

Naruto had been training the last four hours, coming up with a new tijutsu style that would even rival the great Hyuuga clans, the Jyuken. After he had finally come up with a name for the style, he tried out a new move that had been in his head since the Chunin exams. _I combined Sasuka-teme's lion combination, with both Hinata-chans style and my own style, to create the Kinryu style of tijutsu, _Naruto thought after finishing combination attack. Naruto turned to go to the river to wash the sweat off to face Hinata, her pale, beautiful features contorted into an expression of amazement; her eyes opened an emotion that the blonde had never seen before, something much like affection, but more powerful, which was quickly hidden behind her hair as she realized that Naruto had noticed her. _What was that in her eyes?_ Naruto asked himself while saying, "Good morning Hinata-chan, I didn't wake you up did I?"

Hinata was blasted from her thoughts as her loves kind words escaped his mouth and entered her consciousness. "N-no Naruto-kun, you didn't wake me!" Hinata blurted out as he tried to hide herself behind the tree she had stopped to watch Naruto practice at. "By the w-way Naruto-k-kun I was wond-wondering wh-what was th-that you w-were doing ju-just now?" Hinata asked, her voice a mere whisper, but the blonde must have heard it all the same, because he answered with a shrug then said, "Well I was thinking of creating a new style to fight with, after all, what I seem to be doing now doesn't seam to be working too well!" Hinata had to laugh at what the blonde had just said, after all, for some reason, he was looked down on by everyone in the village other then her, and Iruka-sensai. So before Iruka was his teacher he wasn't even taught the basics for tijutsu. "Well I'll be right back Hinata-chan, I'm going to wash of this sweat, maybe you should go back to bed, and I'll be back shortly." Naruto said as he turned around to go towards the river. Hinata nodded and turned back towards the tent, noting that Naruto didn't have and soap or shampoo, for his quick bath. _I'll bring him some, _Hinata thought happily as she grabbed her bag of bath supplies, and the soap from her kuni pack.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, still thinking about the look in Hinata's beautiful, pale purple eyes, as he came to the river. He quickly stripped, and leaped into the water feeling the cold water run down his back as he stood up to reach for his bathing supplies, realizing all to late that he had forgotten them in the tent, because of his training. Naruto sat down in the rushing water to think about the past few days he had spent with Hinata. He blushed thinking about when he had woken up; Hinata had been practically hanging onto him. After about three minutes the smell of lavender wafted into his consciousness and said, "Lavender…I think I'm really starting to like the way lavender smells"

Hinata walked up to the river with the bathing supplies, hoping Naruto hadn't gone into the river yet. _I-if he's naked what do I do?_ Hinata asked herself, blushing at the thought, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Lavender…I think I'm really starting to like the way lavender smells." Hinata froze as she recognized the voice of the blonde she loved so dearly, complimenting the sent that always was associated with her. _Did Naruto-kun just compliment me?_ Hinata thought as she walked closer to the river forgetting herself in her thoughts, until she saw the distinct blonde hair of her beloveds but by then it was too late, she was already falling, barely able to let out a sequel before the water could reach her, but it never did, as Naruto was standing up, and holding her. Hinata looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes, barely blush as she reached her lips up about to kiss when Naruto's voice broke her trance. "Are you all right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked truly worried for his traveling companion who had just near walking into a flowing river. "Y-yes, N-n-naruto-kun, I'm F-fine," Hinata, stuttered out dropping her eyes, by reflex just for them to shoot back up as she realized that the man she had loved was naked.

Naruto, had gone off of reflex when Hinata had almost fell into the flowing river, and was surprised when Hinata started to look deep into his eyes. His heart beet faster, and faster, until it hurt his ears, so he tried to calm himself asking if she was all right, and she could barely stutter out a reply. She had dropped her eyes, making Naruto blush knowing what was down below her, hoping that the seal on his stomach would distract her, but her eyes, flew down to fast to catch the seal and instead her eyes, kept moving downwards, catching for a moment only to fling back up into his eyes as she fainted in his arms. _Did…did she just look at my crotch? No it must have been a reaction, _Naruto thought as he remembered her eyes would always be staring at the ground and not at some ones eyes. That memory was followed by the memory of a few moments before when Hinata's eyes locked with him and the feeling he had at that moment. _Why did I have to ruin that moment…_Naruto thought sullenly as he laid Hinata down to get dressed and bring her back to the camp, inhaling the sent of lavender again and almost loosing himself to it. **"Well you definitely aren't the ladies man, are you, kittling?" **the demon asked letting out harsh, barking laughter. A ping of sadness rushed past Naruto as the demons words resonated in his consciousness.

A pairs of eyes watched the whole fiasco from the time the blonde had gotten into the stream. His left arm throbbed with pain from the Kuni that the blonde had thrusted into his arm. He grimaced at the girl that had distracted him from his given mission of taking the scroll and killing its previous owners. His grimace turned into a growl as the girl clumsily fell into the blonde's arms, his eyes, becoming sharp and angry from looking toward the shinobi that had forced him into retreat, to lick his wounds, and wait for an opportune moment to attack. _I'll kill the two bastards that caused this pain in my arm, and take that scroll from them. But before I'm done killing them, maybe I'll have some fun with the women. _The malice filled man thought as a skinny man walked up behind him. "What's wrong Hanshi? I haven't seen that look in your eyes since that woman slapped you at that brothel about a year ago" said the man as he squat down smiling smugly. Hanshi looked over as his smile widened, making the man eye Hanshi's weapons pouch cautiously. The man stood up his smile disappearing quickly as he said, "Just remember our job Hanshi, our employer doesn't care about the leaf ninja, as long as he gets the scroll." Hanshi chuckled and said, "Why, but of course, I know the rules, get the job done so that I can have my fun right, Koshi?" Koshi looked back and sighed in disgust at the sing-song tone of his partner's voice, then started to walk back to camp.

Naruto looked around his ears elongating for moments before turning around to set Hinata down on her sleeping bag, blushing slightly at the sight of Hinata's wet clothing clinging to the shape of her body. _Kami, she's beautiful, how did I never notice her when we were younger? _Naruto asked himself, until his thoughts were interrupted by a soft shivering sound escaping Hinata's lips. Naruto looked down worry working its way across Naruto's face in a mater seconds, as another of the soft sounds sounded in his chakra enhanced ears. _What should I do? What did Ero Sennin say about how to stop shivering?_

Flash back – two years ago next to a river town

"Now, Naruto, this is very important so listen up." Jiraiya said sternly to Naruto as the blonde dried his clothes near the camp fire near the river that Naruto was training his newest jutsu. "What's that Ero Sennin" asked the boy in a curious voice. "It's about your physical health and the health of your team mates," the older ninja clarified to the blonde sitting before him who seemed more interested then he had a few moments before. "It's about the dangers of being in a moist or cold environment for too long. Listen carefully Naruto, someone who is wet, and shivering is almost as dangerous as a open knife wound, in the fact that you have to treat it or the person could get sick of even die. Understand?" the blonde nodded, interested in how being wet and cold could be as dangerous as an open wound. "Listen boy, just remember that if the person is wet and cold you need to warm them up, before they get sick."

Flash back end

Naruto quickly striped his clothing down to his fox boxers and took off Hinata's top, his face becoming a deep crimson at the sight of her purple bra, but more for the fact of what the cool breeze had done to her shivering body. Naruto Gulped as he lowered him self down onto Hinata's wet body, closing the sleeping bag behind him._ What am I doing, _Naruto asked himself, as he brought Hinata closer to him, so that her face was mere inches away from his own, then binging Hinata's face a little closer into a tender kiss only to stay that way for a few moments enjoying the feeling of being that close to her. After pulling away from the indigo haired girl, and pulling her into a deep embrace.

A/N- Ok so that was that chapter, sorry it took so long…summer began and with it began my procrastination. Any way the next chapter I plan to have out sooner then this one so yay!!! So tell me what you think about the story and if you have any ideas for it please tell me and I'll try to fit it in! Ja ni

Japanese for the chapter – wa is put after a word to make it what the sentence is about, and to make it a question you just forget the wa and add ka at the end of the question. It's more like they're saying question mark really.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon love**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I really don't own these characters, wish I did, but don't so moving on…TT

Hinata awoke dazed, as she usually would whenever she fainted around Naruto, and also with a feeling of something very warm on top of her, emanating a soft sound. Hinata's eyes shot open to see the man she adored since childhood holding her. _What's Naruto-kun doing in my sleeping bag, and why are we both only in our underwear? _Hinata's last thought brought her into full awareness, as she looked down at the blonde and tried to calm her skipping heart. _What happened last night? _Hinata asked herself looking down at the blonde, as a smile formed across her face. _Look on the bright side, Naruto-kun is cuddling with me, so I guess…I'll enjoy the moment and get as close to him, as I can_, Hinata thought as she put her arms around the boy she had idolized since childhood. As she got closer to the blonde a memory of a nine point seal on the stomach of the boy she was holding, but was distracted by the sound of his rhythmic heart beet. Hinata could feel Naruto's heart beet quicken until finally he mumbled "Hinata-chan I l-" and cuddled further into her.

Naruto was dreaming about the indigo haired women that he had been traveling with for the past few days. _I'm really enjoying this time with Hinata-chan, more even then when I was with Ero-senin, or Iruka-sensei. _Naruto thought in a semi-conscious state, his face lying in the lap of the dream heiress, Naruto blushed realizing what was happening as he looked into Hinata's beautiful pale eyes and said "Hinata, I l-" Coughing before he could finish the final word, he decided to just snuggle into her some more, enjoying the warmth she emitted. _So warm, wait are dreams supposed to be warm?_ Naruto thought as he decided to leave his dreamscape, pushing himself back into reality, and to the real Hinata.

Naruto opened his eyes looking at pale skin, the smell of lavender gently wafting into his nostrils. The blonde looked up to face a flushed and confused Hinata; Naruto smiled at the sight of her face. "Good morning Hinata-chan, are you feeling all right you were soaked from fainting at the river?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burning as Naruto snuggled into her chest, when he smiled as he looked up at her when he woke up, and at the concern on his face, but more at the memory of what had happened before she had fainted. _That's right, Naruto-kun had a seal on him, maybe I can change the way this morning is going. _Hinata thought as she asked "Um, N-Naruto-k-k-kun, what was th-that seal on-on you for?" Naruto's face lit up with emotions but one was different from the others, one that she had rarely seen before, _he doesn't want to tell me…_Hinata thought as she burst out, "But it's ok if you don't want to tell me!"

Many feeling went through Naruto at the mention of the seal on his stomach, but one was whether he should tell her the truth about his fox within. The blonde felt embarrassed as she said, "But it's ok if you don't want to tell me!" "No, no, no" Naruto said as he closed his eyes momentarily. _What should I tell her? Would she stay near me if I told her the truth? But…I have to tell her the truth it's the only way…_ "Um, Hinata-chan, I don't exactly know how to tell you this, so I'll start with what I was told, and what I was called for it." Naruto started as he looked deep into her eyes, his hand moving slowly to hers, as he inhaled slowly to clam his racing heart. "Hinata…do you know my birthday?"

Hinata had asked Iruka-sensei long ago about Naruto's birthday, in hopes of giving him a present, so she nodded to Naruto's question. "But what doses October tenth have to do with the seal?" Hinata asked even more confused then before. She looked deep into the blondes eyes, sitting up, and covering herself, making the two of them blush. _What should I do? Naruto-kun obviously doesn't want to talk about the seal, but I really want to know the truth about him…maybe I should…_Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto continuing, choosing his words with thought. "Well you see Hinata-chan; the Kyuubi attacked that day and was defeated by the fourth Hokage, but it wasn't exactly the way they told every one…" "Well then how did it happen?" Hinata asked truly wondering about what this had to do with her beloved.

_She must have caught on by now…_Naruto thought as he struggled to find his words. _Why did I have to wake up now? _Naruto asked himself before continuing. "Well Hinata-chan; you see, the Kyuubi was to strong for anyone to just kill, so the fourth had no choice…" Naruto fought for breath as he inhaled slowly, and sighed as he said, "I have the Kyuubi inside me Hinata-chan…I am the Kyuubi…that's why the villagers hate me so much, and why-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Hinata held his hand in hers, saying, "You aren't the Kyuubi, your Naruto-kun, and only Naruto-kun." Tears started to flow down Hinata's cheeks as she embraced the startled blonde. _She's probably one of the only ones that will ever see that…_Naruto thought as he embraced the indigo haired heiress in return. "Thank you Hinata-chan, thank you very much."

Deeper in the woods

Off in the woods a pair of eyes widened in surprise at what he had just heard. _The Kyuubi is sealed inside that brat-bastard?! _Hanshi thought as he looked on at the moment the to shinobi were sharing and moved further off into the woods thinking, _I'm really going to need a new plan…god damn that monstrous kid what the hell should I do?_ Hanshi thought on this as he moved on deeper into the woods.

With Iruka and Shizumi

_I can't believe they ordered Shizumi-chan to make sure I'm really healed, _Iruka thought as he looked over at Shizumi and gave a small smile, _Ah well at least I get to be on this mission with Naruto for once, I even got him some ramen- _Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by Shizumi saying, "We should be there soon, Iruka-kun, just about another mile, maybe we should slow down a little, and conserve some energy for the mission." Iruka blushed slightly as he realized that they had both been running nonstop for a day, and nodded, while slowing his pace to a brisk walk.

Shizumi let out a calming breath, trying to calm her rushing heart; she was blushing from both exertion and with the idea of being this close to Iruka, her love. As they closed in on the camp site Shizumi was the first to see Naruto starting a camp fire, and Hinata stepping out of the tent, a smile on her lightly reddened face. _They seam…different in a way…but how? _Shizumi thought as she slowed further, making Iruka look back, "What's wrong Shizumi-chan?" Iruka asked breaking Shizumi's train of thought making Shizumi look up at her love, oh…it's…nothing, hey I think I see them up ahead lets go," Shizumi said rushing forward blushing deeply as she reached the opening both Hinata and Naruto grabbed their Kunai and looked towards the them, relaxing as they recognized the two rushing up to meet them.

Naruto was the first to sense Iruka's, and Shizumi's, presences, while reflexively grabbing for his weapon, Hinata following shortly after. "It's Iruka-sensei, and Shizumi-sama," Hinata said as the two ninja reached the clearing. Naruto smiled as he relaxed, waiting for the two ninja to arrive, waiving at them as they ran closer to them, his smile growing at the sight of the box of ramen that Iruka was carrying. "G-good morning Iruka-sensei, and Shizumi-sama," Hinata greeted the two older shinobi respectfully. Naruto noticed a light tint of red gracing the shy girls face. _Damn that's cute…_ Naruto thought as he spared a glace at her. **"Aw, my kittling is all grown up and in love…where has the time gone?" **the Kyuubi asked sarcastically sending a flux of youki that Naruto realized as a smile. _Be quite…foxy-chan. _Naruto added the last part to get a rise of the demon lord, **"You ever call me that again and I'll find a way to hurt you…" **was the only reply from the eons old fox, making Naruto smile.

Hinata had been partially listening to the recently arrived ninja as she finished getting the fire started noting that Naruto wasn't paying attention, until he smiled. _Could he be talking to the Kyuubi? _Hinata thought glancing at the blond. _Well I'm sure even an eons old demon who tried to destroy him wouldn't stop Naruto from trying to befriend him. _Hinata's thoughts continued as Iruka was explaining that he was there to continue the mission with the two younger ninja and that Shizumi was there as a medical ninja for the group.

Iruka was fairly annoyed when Naruto stopped paying attention, after all he was used to it from Naruto's academy days, but he was furious when Hinata started ignoring him as well. Finally he sighed and sat down across from the two and started opening the box he had gotten especially for Naruto and himself. Iruka couldn't help smiling at Naruto who suddenly snapped back to reality at the smell of the ramem that he would buy for the blond some times back in Konoha.

Naruto stopped talking to the demon sealed within him at the smell of ramen. "Is that ramen, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked looking into the eye's of the person he saw most as a father in his life. Naruto could feel his mouth start to water, gulping down the moister as Iruka nodded. _Thank you Kami! _Naruto thought happily as Iruka offered him a bowl, noting that Hinata, and Shizumi hadn't gotten one. Naruto made Iruka falter as he offered to share the ramen with the pale eyed girl next to him.

Hinata blushed as Naruto handed her a pair of chop sticks preying that she wouldn't faint as she took a bite of the sweet food. "What flavor is this?" Hinata asked as she took another bite. A foreign flavor making her mouth water as she chewed the noodle; Iruka shrugged and between mouthfuls, explained "Well the shop owner said that he had a new recipe and to make sure Naruto tried it, something about being his best customer." Hinata nodded looking over at Naruto, who was trying to refrain from eating it in one gulp so that she could have some as well. _What's going to happen when we get to the broth? _Hinata asked herself, preying that they would share the broth, looking over at the blond in-between bites of the food. _Is this what Naruto's been living off of? Well I'll just have to fix that!_ Hinata thought, blushing at the thought, _wait, what am I thinking? _The question rang in her mind as she remembered the time they spent in the tent holding each other, and enjoying each others company. Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto handing her the half empty bowl of broth saying, "Here Hinata-chan, you can have the rest of the broth if you like."

Naruto blushed lightly as he offered the rest of the broth to the pale eyed heiress sitting next to him. _What's this feeling that I get whenever I'm around Hinata-chan? It's a warm feeling inside me…do you know Kyuubi? _Naruto asked the demon residing inside of him. After a pause the eons old fox finally said, **"I'm afraid not, maybe it's that 'love' thing you humans go on about so much?"** Naruto sighed mentally thinking, _Maybe that's it…I thought I loved Sakura-chan when I was younger…but now that I think about it, maybe all it was…was an infatuation…is that it? _Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by Iruka putting a hand on his forehead, as if checking his temperature, then shrugging, and smiled, saying, "Well you don't have a fever…you know what Naruto…I think you've grown a lot since you left Konoha with Hinata-chan."

A/N: alright finished chapter 4…sorry it took so long…I'm really lazy, but for some reason I've been procrastinating a lot…ah well tell me what you think, and as always tell me any idea's you have fore the story! By the way…I'm really surprised how long this has gotten…I have a really short attention span so I would like to thank all of you telling me to get off my lazy ass to write more

_**Japanese for the chapter- honorifics:**_

_**san- most common meaning Mr. or Mrs., miss, and so on**_

_**sama- higher then san confers respect**_

_**dono- comes from the word tono which means lord**_

_**kun- used for boys**_

_**chan- used for young boys, and girls, gives a sense of cuteness**_

_**bozu- term meaning kid or squirt**_

_**sempi\senpi- way to address ones senior, or boss**_

_**kohai- opposite of sempi\senpi means thoughs under you, or new comers in a work place**_

_**sensei-literally meaning "one who has come before" usually used for teachers, docters, or masters in an art**_

_**[blank- usually left out, shows that your like a family member with the person, can cause great disrespect if used without permission, only used by family, spouse, and those with express permission**_

A/N: that's all for now Ja ni


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon Love**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I really don't own these characters so please don't sue me…please

A/N: oh and it was brought to my attention that it's Shizune not Shizumi…thank you much! It'll be that way from now on, sorry about that!

Naruto finished stuffing the tent into his pack, noting that Shizune had another tent, with a sigh of relief. _Wait, who will be in what tent?_ Naruto thought blushing slightly, hoping to spend the rest of the mission undisturbed with the Hyuuga heiress. _No, Naruto, you're on a mission, act like it damn it! _Naruto thought shaking his head slightly. **"You know, I think this would be interesting to watch." **The Kyuubi said in an amused voice, showing an image of Naruto and Hinata, enthralled in passion, with Hinata tied upside-down in a chair, making Naruto blush a dusky red, similar to the color he would normally see on the young Hyuuga he had been traveling with for the past four days. A vicious laughter brought the blond out of his stupor, making him yell inwardly at the eons old demon fox; _what the hell was that, you stupid fox! Why would y-you want to s-see H-hinata like that for?_ **"What imbecile, do you really think I would want to see your frail species fornicate?" ** The demon asked in an amused voice, laughing again at the blonde's reaction to his mental images, and the boy's reaction to what he had just said.

Hinata spared a glance at a very flustered blonde as he crouched low to finish the task of packing the tents. The heiress looked back at her now completed job of cleaning the dishes used for breakfast, looking back over at the usually eccentric blond, remembering the conversation they had, had that morning.

Flashback

It was early morning, a slight breeze blew droplets into the tent, gently landing on the two teenagers faces, forcing them closer to each other. Hinata awoke, after feeling pressure on her chest, only to look down to see the blonde that had confessed his most dearest secret to her mere hours before, coddled closely into her breasts. Her breath become fast, as her pulse rose with it. The sudden movement jostled Naruto into alertness, looking around, feeling for a way out of the silk that he had tangled himself in while asleep.

Hinata blushed with the movement, as the blonde was only working himself deeper into her sleeping bag. Hinata moned deeply when she felt moister driping her undershirt, onto her bare nipple,reminding her slightly of her training in the water for her ultimate technique. the blonde stopped instantly at the sound of her moan, and as if realized where he was jumped back, opening the sleeping bag with his movement, all the time apologizing, for what he had just done. Hinata looked deep into his embarrassed eyes, wondering if that's what she really looked like, when she blushed, while looking at her love. Hinata crawled towards the flustered blonde, a smile and a light blush graced her face as she pulled the boy back into the sleeping bag.

End flashback

Hinata smiled at the memory, gaining her resolve to stand and walk to the blonde before her. She slowly snuck behind him, and cradled him in her arms around his broad shoulders, gently whispering, "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? You look really red…much like last night."

Naruto really didn't want to hear about last night's incidents, especially after the visions, the Kyyubi slipped into his consciousness just minuets before. Naruto settled into the blue haired heiress's embrace, letting out a calming breath, relaxing as the sweet smell of lavender touched his nostrils. The blonde rested his head back onto the pale eyed beauty's shoulder, sighing with happiness. Slowly Naruto moved his arms around Hinata's arms in front of him, closing his eyes as he let darkness take over him.

He awoke after gently being jostled by a small hand, with very little force behind it. Naruto's eyes burst open when the words Hinata spoke registered, "Naruto-kun, its time to wake up, Iruka-sensei, and Shizune-san are come, please wake up!" Naruto acted quickly, standing and looking over at the packing to see if it was done. He sighed with relief as the two chunnin came into view.

"what's the matter Naruto, you look flustered, are you alright," Iruka asked lightly walking across the camp quickly to see what was wrong with his old student, and the boy he most considered like the ideal child for Iruka. Iruka scratched the back of his head as he saw that he had just over reacted, and in trying to write it off he gently put his hand on Naruto's back saying, "after all we do have to deliver this scroll." Iruka held up the scroll as emphasis for the blonde to see, smiling all the while, nodding out to the direction of there destination, "So lets get going."

As they reached the end of the groove Hinata used her byakugon to search the surrounding area, as she had during every other mission she had been on, relying on her trained responses. Twenty meters away, just outside a normal persons vision, a chakra source caught her attention. _It's a person, this charka seems really familiar, but who is it…I've felt this recently. _Hinata thought slowly trying to think, then it hit her,_ It's that man that attacked me and Naruto-kun at the bath a while ago. _"Someone's here, twenty meters to our frontal and to the right," Hinata relayed to the others, who quickly grabbed for there kunai, as three explosives were thrown down on them from above, making her jump to the right, landing roughly against Naruto who had risked his life to save her. _Am I in Naruto-kun's way? _Hinata asked, as she caught a glimpse of chakra moving towards them at quickly through her byakugon, "from behind, duck Naruto, quick!"

The blonde complied feeling knives fly over head where he and Hinata were moments before, retorting with two shiriken, before the laughter in Naruto's head registered. _Why are you laughing you stupid fox?_ Naruto questioned still looking for the enemy, opening his instincts as he did so, stopping once the fox replied, _**The girl…she didn't say 'kun' at the end of your name! Maybe you've become lovers since twelve minutes ago,**_ the fox snickered making the blonde blush at the idea, before making a few quick hand seals, whispering "animal kage busin no justsu," making seven small light brown foxes, with there makers deep blue eyes appear, "scout them out guys, tag them with these and report back to me, understand?" Naruto handed them each an exploding tag, and with small yelps ran off into different directions. _Where are Iruka-sensei, and Shizune-san? _Naruto asked himself quickly looking around in hopes of seeing his sensei, then looking at the heiress in his arms, who was blushing at the sight of the brown foxes, but still focused enough to keep up her justsu. _I have to finish this quickly, for Hinata-chan, and the others._ Naruto thought looking around for the animal busins he had sent out. Opening his senses further he saw glimpses of the seven animals, tagging targets, feeling Yoki flowing through his body, strain in his eyes telling him the his eye were mere slits. A feeling came over him making him look around, and sniff at the air, as he would when trying to tell were strange chakra was making the blonde think, _what's this feeling so familiar…almost like how Garra's chakra felt during the chunnin exams. YOKI! _Naruto looked down towards Hinata about to warn her of the threat, only to face deep purple eyes, with black roses for pupals. **"Hello there fox boy, need some help," **came the strained voice of Hinata with yoki flowing through her voice box, changing her voice to a deeper, more suluctous, tone making naruto loose his train of thought, unconiously holding the heiress closser to him, thinking, _oh Hinata-chan, not you too..._

_---_

A/N: hello again...and sorry this chapter is so short...I just didn't have it in me to write more in my state of mind right now...truth is, my girlfriend and I just seperated ways and truthfully, even though i knew it ws coming...it hurts alot...so yea i'll make the next one normal length sorry again...

**Japanese - vocabulary**

**Otokonoko - boy**

**Otokonohito - man**

**Onanotoko - girl**

**Onanohito - woman**

**Inu - dog**

**Neko - cat**

**A/N: All i had in me...really sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon Love**

Chapter – 6

A/N: Hello again, and thank you for all of your comments, just read them and made me feel like writing again, I think I'll try and make this a really long chapter…(I say that every time…) but ah well ENJOY!!!

Hinata opened her eyes, the familiar maze of her dreams surrounding her, making her feel some what relieved. _Maybe it was just one of my dreams, _Hinata thought hopingly reliving the ambush attack on there small entourage, preying against hope that it was all a dream, closing her eyes, to relieve the stress that was building. **"Be still child," **the familiar voice made Hinata open her eyes, showing her inner demon, strangely no longer the large rabbit inside a seal. Instead stood, what appeared to Hinata, herself. Strange purple mist flowed through the seal, strangely cold to the touch, in a room that was increasing in temperature, _almost soothing, _the Hyuuga heiress thought, feeling herself change, she closed her eyes again, the stress between her eyes returning with unheard vengeance.

Hinata opened her eyes again this time feeling separate from herself, spreading panic across her face as she failed to even move her mouth, seeing the horrors unfold in front of her. _Why, _Hinata thought, _Why is this happening. _The Heiress saw herself dive forward, purple chakra oozing out of her, now clawed, palm. _This can't be happening, _Hinata thought looking down at the blonde in front of her, blood gushing from where she had clawed her way out of his grip. _Is that really me? _The Hyuuga asked herself, still not able to control her beastly self, who clawed at the tree one of the rain ninja were hiding in.

Yoki blasted out of the small girl, in front of him, pain bursting through the blondes chest, blood trickling down into a pool at the boys feet. Naruto felt something snap inside of him, the pain faded and a scream of torment went through Naruto's head, _What's wrong Kyuubi, _The blonde asked worry entering his inner voice. The only response to the blondes question was a force, moving through his coils, sending a burning pain into his body, burns stated to appear on the boys body burning splotches into clothing. Naruto now saw through blood red eyes, slits replacing his pupils. As the boy stood, red, blonde hair swept across his vision. **"What, is this?" **his voice strange, almost painful, to his now elongated ears. Naruto took a moment to look into a near by pond, facing what his brain called a monster. Foxish red and blonde hair, ran down in between his shoulder blades, his red eyes, and his now unblemished, tanned skin darkened a shade to an almost exotic bronze color. Waves of Yoki made the boy turn his head towards his worst enemy, and most dear person.

Hinata, with all of her charka control couldn't seam to awaken from this chakra induced sleep. She felt drowsy, even as she watched the battle from somewhere above. A presence entered her awareness, waking her up as if from a nightmare, visions of horror passed through her consciousness, visions of pain, blood, and the feeling of strong sorrow, and self loathing. The hate lingered for what felt like minutes then a small feeling of peace, and warmth entered, the vision zoomed out like a arrow being loosed from a riding bow. Blurry at first, then realization struck her, _this is…this it the Kyuubi, the nine tails, but what's he doing here? And what were those visions just now? Wait, it can't be…was that just now the Kyuubi's feelings, through his eons of life?_ Hinata looked on wondering what was happening, noting what looked like steam rising from Naruto, stopping once she noticed the dramatic changes her love had undergone, her eyes widening at the sight of his yoki induced changes, from his hair, to the now elongated nails, resembling claws. It pained her to see the only one she had ever truly loved fighting the monster that she had become, even if she wasn't in control of her own actions. _But I have to try, I can't let Naruto-kun die, even if I have to die for him, I will, not let him die! _Something snapped in Hinata, and she could feel something entering her system, blinking, she was back in front of the cage that contained her demon. **"What is it you wish for, child? Do you wish for me to give you power, power enough to take back what is yours? But I warn you there is a price for such a power, and you might not be willing to part with it." **Were the words the demon spoke, sending shivers down Hinata's spin. She pushed down the feeling of fear and uneasiness, finding her resolve, knowing that the longer it took the more likely it was that her love would be injured or even killed. "I'll do it, so please, give me this power you speak of," the small girl almost yelled that the demon behind the bars.

The demon smiled sending its yoki into the small girl, thinking _**this could be interesting I think I'll have fun with this one, after all she did agree to my condition. **_The demon closed its eyes waiting for the connection to be made. After many moments, the demon opened its eyes again, veins popping out near the eyes, a look of pleasure entering its inhuman features. _**Oh yes, I'll enjoy this very much, **_the demon thought looking out of the cage, and through the eyes of her host.

Hinata opened her eyes, looking deep into the deep, dark, eyes of Naruto. In the reflection of his eyes, she saw her own, dark purple, with flower shaped pupils. She felt warm, almost like the chakra was burning her, confusing the heiress momentarily. _What am I doing on top of Naruto-kun? And what's wrong with my eyes?_ A howl in the distance distracted Hinata long enough to pull the girl from her thoughts. Looking up, confusion forcing its way into her features, she saw another Naruto running at her, howling, as the one beneath her disappeared in a poof of smoke. Realization hit the small girl quickly, reacting with a dodge, thinking of a plan to incapacitate her companion long enough to return him back to his former self.

Through blurred vision, the blonde looked at his opponent, standing in a familiar fighting stance, making the boy wonder, _why, why do I think that I know this stance, its so much like the new fighting style I pieced together, but…but who am I fighting? _The figure before the boy rushed forward, one hand by its face, and the other at the waist, readying for a palm strike. _Wait that's the Hyuuga's jyuuken, that means I'm fighting Hinata-chan. _Naruto dodged low rolling to his feet behind Hinata, turning to block the rear heal kick, next to his face, trying to get closer. _What should I do, I can't hurt her, not even if she is possessed by a demon. Wait since when did Hinata-chan have a demon,_ Naruto, tried to ask his inner demon, silence being his only answer. _Damn fox, where the hell are you when I actually need you?_ Naruto, blocked a yoki filled palm, with his own, sending pain down his arm, as the yoki exploded, tearing the two apart from one another. _What the hell should I do?_

Hanshi looked on smiling menacingly towards the battle that ensued, his right hand gripping over the old kuni wound that the blonde inflicted on him. Angry eyes watched on as he grabbed for his bladed gauntlets, its black blades letting out an almost hungry hue. _It's almost time, don't you worry, _he thought to the blades, as he attached them to his arms, cringing at the pain in his left arm at the movement, bringing his eyes back towards the battle, smiling at the explosion, from the hand combat, _damn that's the tenth one now, when the hell will there energy exhaust, and what's with the physical changes those two've undergone? _Hanshi looked back towards his gauntlets as if expecting an answer, before a calm went over him, _it doesn't matter, I'll still kill them and get that scroll ,and no change like that's going to stop me, even if he is a demon incarnate. Yes, soon, once they stop, very soon._

Hinata looked through the smoke from the last explosion, searching for her love, hoping that the last blast had downed him long enough for her plan to work, as embarrassing as it was, _I think it'll work. It has to work! _She thought, looking closer, with her blood limit, trying to tell the difference between Naruto, and some of his left over chakra from his last block. A red blob of energy blasted through the smoke, tumbling on top of Hinata, forcing her to fall onto the ground, the features of Naruto, just barely visible, the red in his hair, starting to fade back to its original color, his claws starting to morph back to nails, and his fang filled mouth filled now with white teeth, _he's back to looking human, maybe, he's back, but I should still do it, right? _**"Yes, seal the demon back with in him, before it regains control of the boy." **The demons soft, female voice, bringing back the small girls resolve; reaching her arms around the boy, she moved her lips up lightly at first then with more force as there lips connected and opened for one another. steam rose from both the shinobi, as they features returned back to their original forms.

Hanshi looked at the couple engulfed in steam, moments before leaping down blade at the ready, _I wonder which one died, oh well soon they'll be together again, together in hell. _Hanshi's smile widened as his blade stuck into something soft, releasing the gasp of pain, he had long awaited for. _The boy hu? Ah well I guess that the girls remains will just have to do, now to find the scroll. _Hanshi pulled his bladed weapons from the still steaming boy, his smile widening at the sight of blood, his tongue reaching out towards it, stopping as a pain went up his now limp leg. _What the fuck?_ He thought looking down at the girls, left index and middle fingers pushing deeply into his leg. "So it was you, was it bitch, I'll kill you for that!" Hanshi yelled bringing his left arm down, to slice open the small girls throat, the blade hooking onto something, before he hit the ground, holding him inches from the ground. "What the fuck," He said looking at the blonde that stabbed his left shoulder, with his blade sticking out of his arm, the wounds on his back inches from the base of his neck. Hanshi tried swinging out with his left arm, sending pain though his vision as his wound shoulder had two more fingers pushing chakra into it, ripping through the light medical jutsu that acted as a bandage. "B-Bitch," Hanshi said as he kicked away with his good leg, tumbling towards the tree line, stopping just short as his right arm went towards his neck.

A wire, just visible though the Hyuuga's fading byakugan, wrapped around the injured shinobi's neck, pulling him off the ground, veins popping out where blood started to build up, starving the shinobi's brain of oxygen. Hinata looked on in horror as the shinobi's eyes glasses over, while he let out his last breath of air. The Hyuuga heiress snuggled deep into her loves arms, suddenly feeling cold. A glimpse of charka moving away told her that the wire wielding shinobi had left. She deactivated her blood limit, feeling her charka fading into oblivion, as her vision went black.

Back with Iruka

Iruka looked around, dodging another sword slash from the Shinobi in front of him, feeling the blasts of yoki shockwave past him, and Shizune. "Naruto?" Iruka asked himself as he pushed away another sword strike, with his kuni. Another shockwave of Yoki, different from the first pushed past him, the heat from the blast making the back of his neck sweat uncomfortably. "Two?" Shizune asked panic entering her voice, as she morphed a small blade out of charka, and pushed it through the tendon on the ninjas ankle, severing it from the bone. Iruka felt a presence behind him and chanced a look to see a small fox holding a explosive tag in its mouth inching its way towards the wounded ninja, its deep blue eyes seamed to yell Naruto to the teacher. Tumbling back to avoid two shuriken, grabbed the explosive tag from the kage bushined fox, and sent a large amount of charka through it, and attaching it, with many others to a windmill shuriken connected to his back, then thanked Naruto for the gift before throwing it into the shinobi, while putting a genjutsu on it. The explosion sent Shizune into his arms, and pushed him back, into a tree. His vision blurred, and his ears rang as he awoke, his head rested against Shizune's lap.

Shizune looked fearfully at her comrade, praying that his wounds weren't fatal, _he shouldn't have come, not after just recovering from a fever like he had, oh kami why, did he have to come? _Shizune started to cry as her charka moved into her cherished one. A hand gently pushed the tears away from one cheek then the other, making her look awestruck. "what's wrong?" Iruka asked, his features showing the pain he felt at every vibration in his throat. "Nothing, nothing at all, now you need to rest, I'll go find Naruto-kun, and Hinata-chan, you stay here and rest." Iruka looked shocked, then rolled clumsily to his feet then said, "No, I'll go with you, s-safety in numbers?"

Iruka walked slowly holding what appeared to be two broken ribs. He wouldn't let Shizune heal him yet, with the excuse that they didn't have time. _Kami be damned this hurts. No where are those two kids? Kami please let them be ok! Please! _In the distance a camp fire lightly glowed in the newly darkened sky. _Nights coming sooner now that winter's arrived, going to get cold soon, I hope that, that camp fire is theirs, I don't think that I can withstand another battle like that. Why did I b-bother putting so many explosive tags on that shuriken, oh that's right, wanted to be sure he died, damn bastard new medical jutsu, and was decent at it too. _Iruka looked up, seeing a tent erected, blood staining the sides lightly. Iruka rushed forward, pushing into the tent, pain ripping through his chest, making him cough. Though blurred vision Iruka saw Naruto without a shirt on, bandages rapped around his wounded back, and forearm. Hinata, had her jacket, and shirt in a pile near the entrance. Her chest covered by Naruto's shirt, its tightness, clinging to the girls figure, and made Iruka turn around, noting also that a bra was also bloodied on the floor of the tent. "um…are, are you two ok?" a long pause, then Shizune walked into the small two man tent, turning just as Iruka had, a blush running across her face, then Iruka, and Shizune heard laughter behind them, "Well, l-lets go Iruka I think we should set up the other tent. Iruka nodded leaving the tent, and starting to the spot where the other tent was to be set up, thinking _well I guess they aren't kids anymore. _Pain whipped over his ribs, then soothing coolness washed instead, moving towards his brain. His mussels stiffened until he realized Shizune behind him, sending charka into his wounds, mending broken bones, and torn mussels. Sighing he sat lightly on a stump that was once a small tree, _well all trees are small in comparison to konoha. _Iruka thought lightly, staring up towards the stars. The pain stopped and Iruka stood up moving to the tent and began setting it up for the night. Smiling as he finished he went in, and held out his hand then asked, "Are you coming?"

A/N: yay!!!! Long chapter!! Anyways hope you enjoyed it, as always if you have any ideas for the progression of this story tell me I'll probably put it in really I will!!!!!

Japanese for the week 

**Kami – god**

**Kage – shadow**

**Bushin – clown**

A/N: hope you enjoyed!!


	7. intermissionVote

**Demon Love **

**Intermission**

**Sorry, for the delay, but I wanted to talk a vote, on the content of this Fanfic. OK so please tell me if you think that this fic should contain Hentai or not, please reply, thank you very much and I'm sorry again for the delay.**


	8. Chapter 7

Demon love chapter 7

A/N: hello and a belated happy new year\happy holidays, so the votes are in…and you all get a lemon, congrats X ) any ways not quite sure how good I am at writing these so tell me what you think!!! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….sooooooo pretty please don't sue me…moving on…

Water dripped steadily down from the stalagmites of the dark cave, Hanshi's dead body next to him as he bowed down before his masters student. He felt uncomfortable as his master pupil looked down at him, red eyes glowing lightly in contrast with the blackness that surrounded them. "Explain to me what these two leaf shinobi look like, and be fast about it for your own sake." The wounded shinobi's eyes wondered lightly to his partner Hanshi, before beginning. "Their were only two of them at first, my lord, a female with long dark hair, with pale eyes, and a blonde boy, with darkly tanned skin. However, another two arrived to help the twerps, a man, at least chunnin, with a scar across his nose, and a woman will short hair, brown eyes, she must have been a junnin, sir.

Sasuke smiled lustfully at the description of his old friend, that he had abandoned so long ago at the chunnin exams. _So it seams that you've grown stronger Naruto, even with the Akatsuki out for your demon. _He deactivated his Sharingon, turning his vision of the cave to blackness, and drew his katana in a silent fashion, moving quietly around the shinobi at his feet, still talking about the events that had occurred. As he left the cave, embracing the cool night air, looking up at the stars, _I will kill you, Naruto, with this katana of mine_, Saske thought as he pushed chakra through his katana, making it glow lightly, as he swung it towards the entrance of the cave. Chakra flew from the blade, and into the cave, as a small explosion of dust flew from the entrance of his small cave, effectively killing the shinobi inside. Sasuke smiled again looking again towards the sky, blood red eyes glowing ominously towards the sky, smiling lustfully.

With Hinata

She felt different, stronger, faster, but one thing bothered her. The demons voice repeated in her head. **"But I warn you there is a price for such a power" **_what power was she talking about? I don't feel that different, in fact I feel pretty good. _Hinata turned over to see if Naruto was sleeping, only to see an empty sleeping bag, _what's going on, I didn't notice Naruto-kun leave, where is he?_ The small girl sent a burst of charka to her eyes, seeing out into the wilderness, finding a familiar wave of chakra, that was specific to the blonde she had loved for so long. It's color was different this time, no longer a light blue, but more of a crimson, with a tint of blue around a mass concentrating on the center of the figures stomach. _What's going on? _Hinata asked herself, noticing that the colors all around her were different from before. Chakra leaked from trees and small animals, it was painful for her to keep her blood limit activated, so she deactivated it, walking outside of her tent, towards the direction where she knew her love was.

Naruto smelt the lavender before he heard Hinata move closer to him, in the clearing, where he had finished unwrapping his blood stained bandages, as his healing process was complete. Jumping from the ground to a tree branch, tracking the small blue haired girl's movements with mischievous, gleaming blue eyes. Emotions gathered at the sight of her, almost making him loose his chakra concentration in his feet, the only thing holding him to the branch under him. Seconds later Hinata entered the small clearing looking around as if in search of something, excitement overpowered the blonde as an idea entered his consciousness.

Hinata walked slowly, longing for the warmth of Naruto's warm, tanned skin, to hold his hard, calloused hand, to be at piece from the worries she felt, and the pain of being alone. She knew of Naruto's past, a past full of loneliness, pain, sorrow, but most importantly she had felt the same way after her mother had died, and her father had hardened to the man, she know knew now. She retched the clearing, moving faster then when she had started, worry filled her as she saw her loves bloody bandages unwrapped on the ground before her, _what? Where?_ The frail girl picked up the bandages holding them close to her chest, a silent tear moving gently down her smooth, pale cheeks. A sudden warmth filled her as the familiar sent of her love moved gently to her nostrils, and two arms gently caressed her arms, in a loving embrace. Relief swept through her, as she turned around and pushed her face into the blonde's chest, her tears absorbed into Naruto's shirt.

He felt a slight dampness in his shirt, making the boy hold the smaller girl closer to him. His attention was torn from his thoughts at the sight of his old bandages, that the girl in his arms clutched in her right fist, _was she scared that much for my sake? _Regret filled the blonde, _why? Why did I play such a cruel joke to Hinata-chan, and what can I do to make this up to her? _Naruto continued holding the girl he had fallen in love with in his arms, as an idea entered his consciousness. With his right index finger, he pushed the Hyuuga's heiress's chin up towards him. "I'm sorry I made you worry," he said mournfully touching his lips to hers.

The small heiress wrapped her arms around the blonde before her into a heart felt embrace, tears of joy, replacing those of horror. She pushed herself further sending her tongue into her loves mouth, moving it around his for what seemed life a life time before they separated gathering breath, each blushing different tones. Cool breezes swept across Hinata's face, making her shiver, and move closer to Naruto, snuggling her face into his chest. _I hope this never ends, _the Hyuuga heiress though happily opening the blonde's jacket, pressing her breasts against her loves chest, the smoothness of his undershirt surprising her, in contrast to the roughness of the Hokage's pendent across his chest.

Naruto held the smaller girl in his arms as she pushed her soft breasts against his chest. The blonde's legs froze as if he could no longer hold his own weight, the world moved as he felt his feet leave the ground, landing hard on his back, his eyes wide, as he felt every movement of the girl on top of him, a pressure from in between his legs making blush, shame entering his consciousness**. "Don't worry it's a natural feeling it happens, don't feel so bad,"** the demon fox said, the tint of amusement in the demons voice only making the blonde feel more guilt for how his body was reacting to the only girl to actually love him. _Is this what its like to feel loved? It feels so much different from when I thought I was in love with Sakura, even though I'm embarrassed this feels so much more comfortable then when I'm with any one else. _

A pressure pushed up, digging into the Hyuuga heiress's athletic body, making her blush as she looked up, to see her love blushing, and a look akin to shame gracing his tanned features. Hinata wormed up to her loves face, letting her lips push gently against his. She felt his tanned skin loosen as his tongue moved into hers, as sense of pride moved through the indigo haired heiress let go of herself in the moment, her body moving without thought, as her left hand went to the zipper on her jacket, pushing it downwards, her breasts moving across the blonde's chest, as her right hand moved to the back of her loves neck, pushing her tongue across the blondes mouth like an explorer in a new land. She could feel the body underneath her stiffen and relax with every stroke of her tongue. The heiress's left hand moved further downward, caressing the bulge in the man's pants that had sparked this burning frenzy that had taken over her body.

Naruto's back arched as the Hyuuga heiress's left hand sped up, moving him manhood in every direction. The blonde moved his hands up, the left hand moving into her jacket, slipping up he shirt, massaging her left breast, and making a circular motion around her nipple with his index finger. As his right hand moved down, feeling her slim body with his right hand, stopping briefly at her pants line, as he moved his hand side to side, before snaking his hand downwards entering her pants, feeling the silk panties she was wearing, warmness radiating off them, as he added pressure, with his middle and ring finger, moving his hand in an up, and down direction, making the girl above him moan with pleasure. A wetness touch Naruto's right and, making Hinata blush, her hand moving faster. Both lovers looked at one another nodding to each other in a silent agreement, letting there bodies dictate what was to happen between them, they pushed each other into a passionate kiss. Naruto felt his jacket being forced off his body by the woman kissing him; he relaxed, kicking off his shoes, and pushed off the shoes of the girl in his arms.

Her love's jacket lay sprawled across the ground, where it had been thrown near there discarded shoes. She rolled around, making it easier for her to pull off the shirt of the tanned man above her, pulling as they pulled away from one another in need of air yet again, his bare chest making her passion burn brighter then before as she ran her index finger across his tone mussels. Hinata's small frame shivered in anticipation, her head moving to her love's pecks, sending her pink tongue across his upper body his reaction instantaneous. The man above her stretched out ward slightly, his hands moving gently across her hips, and continued upward to the bottom crease of her shirt, where he slipped his hands under pushing the shirt upward over in a swift motion in between her sensuous licking, her breasts falling down, barely held by the light purple bra, it's soft material tightly constricting her now hard nipples, both rising as if the tips of great mountains. Hinata blushed slightly, reaching down into her loves pants, warmth filled the area inside as she found her goal, caressing Naruto's legs around his shaft, pulsing at every touch from Hinata's slender fingers.

Naruto's arms moved behind the slender girl's back working at the clip to her bra with two free fingers, as the others caressed her back with a tender touch that sent shivers across her back, and back into his fingers. The clip came loose and as it fell so did Hinata's ample breasts, Naruto's longing won over his other thoughts as he moved his hands from her back to her soft breast, warmth entered his hands, a moan escaped from the indigo haired heiress's mouth as he squeezed his callused hands. The body in his arms, constricted as her mussels tightened, her legs crushing the blonde's leg as Hinata curled in pleasure, the force her body placed on Naruto's manhood almost unbearable, his pants tightening, and constricting his motion. The girl in his arms seamed to share the thought as she moved down, placing her fingers gently on the button to his pants, and zipper, slowly moving her fingers towards the ground, the bulge in the blondes pants pushing out, making Naruto look at Hinata's face, her blush taking over her pale features, making her hand shiver in anticipation, the movement it caused sending a warm sensation across his body. Naruto's face moved closer to Hinata's, his chapped lips brushing across her smooth ones, both relaxing at the touch of the others tongue to theirs.

The zipper stopped, and a bulge pushed its way across Hinata's hand, warmth radiating from his grey boxers. The Hyuuga pulled away from her love, pulling the blonde's pants off completely, her eyes focusing on the source of heat, its shape pulsing to the beat of her heart. Mesmerized for what felt like an eternity, the heir to the noblest house in Konoha could only stare, motionless. The half naked girl blushed deeper, a thought entering her consciousness, her mouth felt dry, as she built up the confidence needed to do such an act, her hands moving upward before she thought possible, her longer finger nail gently caressing the tanned legs of her loved one, grasping the lining of her love's undergarments, and pulling back down to where her hands had just risen from. Hinata's pale eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's manhood, standing up as if in greeting. Hinata moved quickly bringing her head down reaching with her tongue out moving across its smooth yet rough surface, her tongue bending with its shape. Moving her lips around the tip, parting as she pushed her head further down, saliva swishing around her mouth as she started to move her head up and down, elegance radiating from her body, her hips moving on there own, in a valiant attempt to hold in her fluids of excitement.

Pleasure moved across Naruto his body hot, as his attention moved towards Hinata's swaying hips, a faint smile touching his lips as he maneuvered his loves legs to ether side of his head, his hands tingling with the sensation of Hinata's soft tongue across his body as they moved towards her pant line, slipping underneath pushing out to ride the obstruction, her wet silky purple panties graphed to her form creating a crevice in the middle of the wetness. Naruto's heat beat faster, and faster, his fingers caressing ether side of the crevice, slipping under the silk, pulling gently, leaving a soft trail of fluids to the top of her panties, a sweet sent reaching his nostrils, making his senses go wild. The pleasure from Hinata's licking, and the sent became one, pushing into a new level of sense, is eyes widening, as the pleasure moved through his body like liquid fire. Reached out with his tongue licking around her light pink pussy, circling around, moving closer with every rotation, pushing into her as he had finally reached the center where the fluids flowed from, making the sweet taste, reminiscent of honey, mix with his saliva, its smoothness slowing flowing down his throat. The feeling must have been too much for the shy Hyuuga to handle, as she bit down slightly moaning into Naruto's manhood, pushing the blonde over the edge, his manhood pulsing, releasing his own fluids into the mouth of the one he loved. Guilt wormed its way through the pleasure, as he looked down at the Hyuuga, he face covered in the opaque liquid, an apology at the tip of his tongue when the shy girl surprised the blonde into silence, her tongue moving across her face, devouring the fluids as if they were her favorite dish at an all you can eat buffet, a smile gracing her blushing face as she looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Hinata looked up from the crotch of her love, looking deep into his eyes, wanting to apologize for biting down into his privates. Warm liquids had flown from it and onto her, some making it into her mouth, its taste spreading around her mouth, making her long for more, her body demanding the opaque fluids, her left hand rising to where some had splashed, out of her tongues reach. Using her index finger she scooped up the liquid, and inserted it into her mouth closing her eyes as the taste spread across her tongue. Hinata smiled looking down as she brought her index finger back down swiping her loves bodily fluids from in between his legs, his manhood standing back up, stiffening back to its previous state. The Hyuuga stared at the process, mesmerized by it before regaining herself moments later, a shy smile touching her lips. "Ano, Naruto-kun, uh, do you think, that…that maybe it's time?" Hinata asked, her voice back to her timid tone, her eyes starting to fall back towards the appendage that had been in her mouth moments before, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. A tanned hand moved to the bottom of her chin, pulling the smaller girl's face back up towards her love's, a dark blush across his cheeks, as he pulled her closer there lips connecting, parting for each other. Hinata pulled away from the kiss with a set determination on her smiling face, as she crouched, centimeters above her love manhood. She slowly sat down, pain spreading through her lower body, which soon turned to a dull ach. Hinata winced as she sat further down holding in her pain, only to look at her love's sweet face, who had brought his hand to hers, enlacing there fingers together, giving her strength. She relaxed and let her self drop the rest of the way, both giving out noises of pain and moans of pleasure. Her athletic body aching from the pain of her virginity being given away, the Hyuuga smiled lying on top of her love placing her head next to his, her ample breasts pressing against her loves chest, as she slowly started to push her pelvis forward, gently at first waiting for the pain to subside so that the pleasure could continue once again. She closed her eyes a smile on her lips as the pain finally dropped to a slight ach. Her speed increased the aching increasing, then dropping to the knowledge that while like this her and Naruto were one. A feeling reached her as after moments, the sounds around her grew louder, and she could feel the softness of the body underneath her, the sights of the night seamed brighter in that moment, the smell of there sweat and sperm mixed together wafted into her nose, as all five senses awakened in a wave of ecstasy, her heart racing as the man under her moaned again, the feeling of wetness forcing its way through her body, moving in hot waves, as the hardness beneath her faded back into a smaller more comfortable form, as she closed her eyes letting darkness take over her the coolness of the air around her making her skin bristle, as she cuddled further into her love feeling as though her couldn't walk because of the pain of her first time making love to someone. _Well, I'm just glade that it was you Naruto-kun. _

The next morning

Hinata awoke slowly, her whole body aching from the night before. She snuggled into the closest thing to her, its warmth making her smile, as the slight smell of the forest and ramen made her open her eyes again, to see that she was holding the naked, sleeping body of her love, his blonde hair mussed from the night before. She blushed and was about to push away when she heard the blonde mutter, "Hinata-chan, I love you so much." The words stopped her cold as she placed her arms around Naruto kissing him gently whispering, "I love you too, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga closed her eyes letting sleep come over her, her lips touching the blonde's chest.

Iruka moved to the tent across the site, moving quietly, a sly smile on his face thinking, _well Naruto, guess I'll wake you up for breakfast, I'm sure he'll even be impressed with the food that he had gotten the ramon shop back in Konoha to prepare for him. _Iruka reached the tent in a few short quick strides, his grin from ear to ear as he grabbed the zipper, opening it in a quick motion, letting the light shine where he new his old students would be sleeping. At first Iruka thought he had made a mistake, after all he had two former students in this tent and only one sleeping bag sprawled across the ground. He looked around, searching for clues, finding only a large pile of clothing, a haphazard mix of the two's belongings. Then movement came from the sleeping bag, as Naruto arose from the bright sun shining in his eye, making Iruka's eye move towards the sack. A glimpse of a pale breast made Iruka stiffen, as he looked closer his eyes widening as he fell back, unconscious his nose bleeding tremendously.

A/N: ok this seams like a good end for now. So how'd you like it? Please tell me what you think, and as always if you have an idea for the progression of this story please tell me! Well its like 1 AM here so I'll upload this later today…any way sorry this took so long to write, its hard writing while keeping it secret from your parents…even if I am 18 my mom would kill me if she ever found this, thus why I so under this name…well good night or good morning, once again a belated happy holidays, oh and a belated happy valentines while I'm at it, hope you have a good one, please, please, please, give me idea's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Can't stress it enough, cuz sooner or later mine are goona run dry.)

Thanks to every one who replied…I really appreciate it!!

Japanese for the chapter

History in Japanese writing – Japan has 3 ways of writing, hiragana, katakana, and kanji. Kanji is actually a Chinese writing style that moved to Japan when news and trade were still on very friendly terms, and was an easier style then hiragana or katakana. Katakana was a writing style that was developed, and used by the educated, also known as the men back then. Hiragana was later developed by the women and was simpler then katakana, and was first used mainly by women poets

A/N: ...neat hu?


End file.
